Midnight Call
by clarinetgirl2427
Summary: A week after the bombing of NCIS HQ, Abby gets a call from a certain mysterious genius.
1. Midnight Call

**Author's Note: **I don't know where this came from. No idea whatsoever, but let me know what you think. This is only a one-shot, so don't expect anything else from this. Definite AU, I know it doesn't follow Abby's backstory very well, please just go with it. I don't own NCIS or Person of Interest. (If only!) Anyway, please review and let me know if you like it or think I'm completely insane (both is also an option).

•••

Abigail Sciuto is just waking from yet another nightmare when the phone on her desk rings. She's certain she knows exactly it is before she even answers. "It's a little late to be calling _Harold_. I won't even bother to ask how you got this number or how you knew I was here."

"I just wanted to be sure you were... I just needed to hear your voice." His words are slightly panicking and anxious, but still strongly controlled and reserved. A tone she always associates with only him, her walking contradiction of a... "I would have called sooner, but I was detained and out of contact. I was so worried when I heard, but I knew it would be best if I didn't call immediately."

She sighs, "I can't keep doing this. If you care about me the way you say you do, you'll have to either let me go or actually be here for me."

"You know I would be with you if I could, but it's too-"

"Too dangerous, I know! I don't need that whole speech again."

He is slow to respond, and she knows she has hurt him. "You deserve so much better than I, my sweet girl. I shouldn't have call. Goodbye."

She quickly says, "No, I'm glad you did! Stop being ridiculous, there's no one better than you. It's just... it's so hard not having you here with me."

"I know, it's hard for me too." She swears she can hear his heart break as he speaks.

She just wants him to be okay. "Dad... I love you."

The nervousness is gone, and his voice is soft and purposeful again. "I love you too Abigail." She wishes she could hug him, but for now she settles for hugging him in her mind.

"You're the only person, other than Ducky, who's allowed to call me that." She tries to sound irritated but fails spectacularly at it.

"I should hope so, considering I'm the one who named you." Some of his dry humor has seeped back into his voice, making Abby smile.

"Don't remind me. Why couldn't you have named me something cool?"

"You're named after my mother." She hears someone speaking to Finch, but she can't quite make out the words. "I'm sorry, but my call has to end now. Good night Abigail."

"Good night, _Harold_." Abby waits for him to hang up and then reluctantly hangs up her end as well. She leans back in her chair and thinks back to all her memories of her father. The father who walked away but never really left her side. Him pushing her on the old swing set when he and her mother had still been together. Him buying her her first computer to make up for not being there anymore. The first time she hacked his company. Good times, good times.

"Abs? You in here?" Tim McGee's voice worriedly sounds through her lab dragging her from her past.

"Over here Timmy." She calls, glad he is there for her.

He enters her office, obviously relieved he found her. "Hey, are you ok? I woke up and found you gone."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her usual happy, Abbyness is back in her voice. "I just needed the comfort of my lab." For the first time since the explosion, McGee sees Abby smile again. He thanks God for whatever brought back his girl, his Abby. "Let's go home Timmy."

•••

I threw in some Mcabby; I just had to. If I screwed anything up in your opinion, please let me know how you think I may correct it.


	2. A Word from Clarinetgirl

I've started writing a multi-chapter kind of, sort of sequel to this. I may have the first chapter up in a couple weeks. The title is "Wing in the Fire", so if you enjoyed this, please be on the look out for that. If all goes well, I should have it up Tuesday at the latest.

Also, please check out my Person of Interest story "Heroes are Made", which chapter 2 should be up sometime this weekend. Thank you.

-Clarinetgirl


End file.
